


Teaching

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dubious Consent, Incest, Kinktober 2017, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Small Penis, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sam saw John with Dean and wants some of what his Dad has.





	Teaching

**Author's Note:**

> Talks about rape as well as Jo/John.
> 
> Written for the prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/126067.html?thread=44032627#t44032627

John had Dean's leg spread wide as he steadily fucked up into him. "Look at your cute little cock drooling," John cooed as he slowed down.

Dean moaned as he looked in the mirror, he saw his cock bob in sync with his dad's thrusts. As much as he wanted to reach down and stroke himself in time with the thrusts, he knew better than to act on that impulse. The one time he had, he had been punished. He had been put in a cock cage and not allowed to orgasm for two weeks, which was pure fucking torture.

Suddenly, his dad just stopped, put a cock ring on him and then finished himself off. "Daddy's good little slut," he praised and petted Dean's head as he emptied his load. Which, of course, caused Dean to whine in need.

This was out of the ordinary routine. His dad loved causing him to come completely undone on his cock. "Hush, today we are going to do something different."

"What?" he asked. It usually did not bode well for him, when his dad wanted to deviate from what was normal.

"Sammy, he saw us last night. He asked me what was wrong with him. See, he had his first erection because of your moans. Now, I could always take him to a whore, but I felt his first time should be a bit more 'special', don't you?" he asked as he nibbled on his son's neck.

Dean stiffened in his arms, but nodded his head. He could tell that his son didn't want to do this, but he would do anything for his little brother.

He would never tell Dean that he had already asked Sam if _he_ would prefer to fuck a boy or girl. If he had said girls, Dean would have never known. No, he would have taken his youngest son straight to the Roadhouse and let him fuck Jo. She would have gladly walked him through how to please her.

The girl was as big of slut for cock as Dean was. The only reason John knew that fact was because Ellen had caught her daughter flirting with her patrons one too many times and had paid John to rape her to teach her a lesson. Thinking it would make the girl behave. So, he had taken the girl to the back room and fucked her fast and hard. Letting everyone in the bar hear how her screams of fear turned into pleasured moans begging for more. She had been tight around his cock, but he would lay odds that he was not her first. She had ended up riding his cock like a professional whore.

After the deed was done, she still flirted with all the men at the bar; and Ellen decided to make money off her wanton daughter's needs. You could find the girl bent over the tables or pool table, servicing a man or four at a time, anytime you went in there. Instead of peanuts, Ellen had bowls of condoms. John had often thought of taking Dean in there to earn a little extra cash, but he was a greedy man and wanted to kep Dean all to himself. Well, now he would include and allow Sam to play. Which should keep his cock hungry slut satisfied for another year or two.

"Sam," John called into the other room.

He chuckled when the boy tripped over his own feet in his rush to get to Dean.

"What do I do?" the younger boy asked as he lightly touched his brother's knee.

"Start by touching him. His legs, good, travel up, don't touch that, move up to his nipples. That's it. Suckle on one tit and lightly pinch the other. A little harder, but not too much. Screams of pain, without pleasure is a mood killer for everyone," John directed as he ran his fingers through his older son's hair. He had not thought that seeing the clumsy explorations of Sam would turn him on.

He tutted at Dean when he reached for Sam's head, probably to pull him up as he had traveled down his torso. Even now the boy seemed to shy away from letting anyone see between his legs. "Arms up or I will have to cuff you," he warned.

Sam jerked his head up at the threat with a hungry look. "I wanna see that. Please, dad, for me? I want to see Dean cuffed," he begged.

"Okay kiddo, this is your time. Arms up, Dean," he ordered.

Dean whimpered as he followed the orders. He wasn't into bondage and his dad knew it. Sam didn't even know his safe word.

John placed a gag in his mouth and then pulled him close. "Shh," he whispered softly. "No need for passwords, today. That would just ruin your brother's first time. Be daddy's good whore, tomorrow, we can teach him about safe words and limits. I won't let him get too out of control, trust me."

He held his son's legs wide open. Sam moaned as he licked his brother's cock and balls. "It's so cute. I've never seen such a small dick. I mean, he's erect and what 2 inches? I love it. I just want to play with it forever," he moaned as he kissed the tiny junk.

"That's what I keep telling him. He just blushes and tries to hide his face. However, let's move on to you losing your pesky virginity. Now, I have already lubed him up and stretched him. Hell, our little slut stays open. So, you won't have to do this, but it's good to practice, in case you run into another slut. Male or female. Sometimes, girls like it up the ass too. So, grab the lube, beside your brother, slick up your fingers and use them to fuck his ass. You can start with two, but for others, unless they were plugged like your brother, start with one," he ordered.

John wondered how much Ellen would charge them, so Sam could fuck Jo's ass, while he plowed her pussy. Or maybe he would let Sam know what a real pussy feels like. Dean was good, better than good, but there were times when a man just wants a warm wet pussy surrounding his cock.

He would have to teach Sam how to put on a condom before he would be allowed to fuck Jo, but he felt that they could form a closer relationship fucking Jo, together, and sharing Dean. Eventually they would have Dean opened enough for both of their cocks to fuck him at once.

He felt Dean stiffen and push back on him, he looked down and chuckled at Sam trying so hard to fit his whole hand inside his brother. "That's enough stretching Sam. We haven't worked our way up to fisting yet. If you try now, he'll be in too much pain for you to fuck him. See, his little cock has gone soft."

Sam looked at his brother and frowned. He didn't mean to hurt his brother, he had just been so excited. "Sorry," he muttered before suckling on Dean's baby cock.

"See, he's sorry for hurting you; and he's trying to make you feel good," John hushed his eldest son. He dried Dean's eyes, before playing with his nipples. "There you go. Your brother and I will take good care of you. You ready for Sam to fuck you for the first time?"

Dean closed his eyes and nodded. He felt dirty and wrong letting his little brother touch him like this, but at least their dad isn't using Sam like he used Dean; and he sure as hell would never fuck his little brother. Mother Nature had assured him of that, as his dad and now his brother loved to point out.

"Look at Sammy's cock. It looks lovely, doesn't it sweetheart? His cock is going to just get bigger as he gets older. Perfect for a size slut, like yourself."

He watched as his brother coated his cock, lined it up with Dean's hole, and rammed it in. He threw his head back in pleasure, because Sam was a fucking natural. Already he was nailing Dean's prostate. He fucked into Dean fast and hard, only caring about his own pleasure.

"Shit, you feel like heaven, Dean. Fuck, I want to fuck you, forever. Dad, tell me I can fuck him again, whenever I want," Sam panted his thrusts becoming erratic, a sure sign that his orgasm was approaching.

John waited until Sam was finished before releasing his son's cuffs, flipping him over, and fucking into him. "He's ours, Sammy. He our slut; and he has to bend over whenever we need or want to fuck him. Rules, no fucking him at school. No open places, and no bondage without me being there. He's not comfortable with it, and after today, you will respect his boundaries. Clean your brother's cock, slut," he ordered Dean. He groaned as he felt Dean tighten around his ass around his cock, pulling the orgasm from him

Dean dutifully licked Sammy clean as their dad finished. "Roll over and let me see," he ordered. "Now, we always have to inspect him and make sure we didn't hurt him. If his hole looks irritated or swollen, we should give him a break for a day or two. Still, even when his ass is out of commission, he gives great head. You can grab his ears and fuck his mouth. Same rules apply. Now, if he's sick, which will happen from time to time, we are in charge of taking care of him. It's only fair, since he will be taking care of our cocks. Oh, no inviting friends over to fuck him. He can and will hurt anyone other than me and now you. Questions?"

"Are we allowed to fuck him with things?" he asked as he removed the cock ring and jerked his brother's tiny cock.

"Hmm, good question. Yes, but use common sense, No, baseball bats, loaded weapons, or anything sharp. Anything else?" 

Sam thought about before asking, "Dirty talk?"

"Perfectly fine, within reason. So, no calling him a fat cow, pig, or anything like that. Oh, no dogs. He's tried it and does not like it," John said firmly.

Dean would never tell anyone that he preferred a dog fucking him over his brother or dad. He didn't feel as dirty when Rumsfeld fucked him, but again, he would not tell them that. This way he still has some freedom. 

"I can’t wait to fuck you again, Dean. You’re our perfect slut," Sammy yawned. 

Dean lay in the bed, between the two men of the family that had merrily staked claim to his body. Well, at least Sammy was safe and happy.

~Fin~


End file.
